mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Tanya
Tanya é uma personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ela foi introduzida em Mortal Kombat 4.Tanya é a traidora de seu reino natal,Edenia,que passou a servir aos seus afins próprios.Em Mortal Kombat X,Tanya é um dos rebeldes e aliada de Mileena.Tanya também é a filha do embaixador de Edenia. História Mortal Kombat 4/Gold Tanya,como sendo a filha do embaixador de Edenia para novos reinos,ela convida um grupo de "refugiados" que fogem do seu próprio mundo para o reino pacífico de Edenia.No entanto,os refugiados são na verdade do lado de Shinnok porém disfarçados,junto com Quan Chi e suas forças de Netherrealm.Embora Tanya fingisse que isso fosse um trágico acidente, ela tem de fato trabalhado com Shinnok a todo instante. Final (semi-canon) de Tanya Tanya pede para Liu Kang segui-la e diz que Raiden pediu thumb|leftque ela o levasse.Os dois correm diante de um corredor e Liu Kang pergunta sobre os outros.Tanya diz que ele tem algo especial planejado para eles.Eles viram e Liu Kang descobre que ele chegou a um beco sem saída, como uma porta se fechando atrás dele.Liu Kang pergunta a Tanya o que estava acontecendo.Tanya ri e diz que não sabia o que Kitana viu nele pois aquilo era uma armadilha.Liu Kang se vira e encontra Quan Chi e Shinnok atrás do mesmo.Quan Chi da as boas vindas ao guerreiro shaolin e diz que o deus do trovão estava derrotado junto com os guerreiros de Earthrealm.Ele era o último remanescente das Forças da Luz e o pergunta se ele desejava pedir misericórdia ao seu novo mestre, o Lord Shinnok.Liu Kang diz que nunca faria isso e tenta atacar Shinnok com uma voadora, mas Shinnok mata Liu Kang sem muito esforço rindo do mesmo. Biografia Como filha do embaixador de Edenia para novos reinos,Tanya convida um grupo de refugiados que fogem do seu próprio mundo para a segurança de Edenia.Mas logo após a rainha Sindel permitisse eles atravessarem o portal,ela descobre que um dos guerreiros não é outro senão o Elder God caído,Shinnok.O portal leva para as terras do próprio Netherrealm,e o reino uma vez livre de Edenia está agora à mercê de Shinnok. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained Graças à traição de Tanya,Shinnok estava livre para fazer guerra contra os Elder Gods que o baniram para Netherrealm.Durante este tempo,ela tenta seduzir Liu Kang em uma armadilha mortal,mas não consegue.A base de poder de Shinnok é logo destruída,e com seu mestre caído,Tanya foi revelada como a "Traidora de Edenia" e foge para Outworld.Ela ajuda os exércitos de Shao Kahn a aprisionarem a Rainha Sindel,mas é derrotada por Shujinko.Anos mais tarde,Tanya ressurge como uma "embaixadora" para a Deadly Alliance,uma executora que impõe sua vontade sobre o povo de Outworld.Mas quando a Deadly Alliance cai,Tanya se encontra sozinha mais uma vez.Ela é capturada por Baraka,que lhe dá uma escolha:servir Onaga recém-ressuscitado ou morrer.Ela se junta ao exército do Rei Dragão, tornando-se uma conselheira para Onaga enquanto ele procura por encantamentos antigos para fundir o Kamidogu em apenas um.Acreditando que tais informações ainda existem em Edenia,Tanya traz Onaga para seu reino nativo. Konquest thumb|left|Shujinko encontra Tanya.Por Edenia,Shujinko encontra alguém.Kitana diz que ele emergeu dothumb|Tanya cassoa de Shujinko. portal dos deuses e pergunta como isso seria possível.Shujinko se apresenta como o campeão dos Elder Gods e estava procurando nos reinos artefatos que ajudariam na luta contra o mal e sua missão o thumb|left|Tanya diz para Shujinko que Shao Kahn mandou guardar a sela de Sindel com sua vida.trouxe até ali.Kitana se ajoelha para Shujinko e se apresenta como a princesa de Edenia.Se ele é o campeão dos Elder Gods,provavelmente ele poderia ajudá-la na luta a seu favor pois havia um longo tempo quando o imperador Shao Kahn unificou Edenia com Outworld e pela Millennia ele regeu combinando os reinos até que seus aliados de Earthrealm e ela conquistaram a independência de Edenia.Então Shao Kahn novamente invadiu o reino de Edenia pois ele havia se informado que um importante objeto estava escondido por ali e enviou suas forças para achá-lo.Shujinko diz que Shao Kahn provavelmente estava por trás do Kamidogu Edeniano e a situação estava pior do que ele imaginava.Shujinko pergunta a Kitana como ele seria de ajuda.Kitana diz que sua mãe,Rainha Sindel foi capturada e ela não poderia libertá-la sozinha pois ela deveria voltar para Outworld para comandar suas forças em um ataque direto contra o imperador.Se ele libertasse Sindel,ela poderia comandar as forças da resistência ali em Edenia.Shujinko pergunta aonde Sindel foi presa.Kitana diz que ela foi aprisionada perto do palácio,guardada pela traidora thumb|Tanya diz a Shujinko que somente derrotando-a poderia libertar Sindel.Tanya.Então,Shujinko deveria derrotar Tanya em ordem para libertar a rainha.Shujinko diz que iria conquistar a libertade da rainha e isto ela poderia estar certa.Kitana agradece Shujinko e lhe deseja boa sorte e desaparece. Próximo ao palácio,Shujinko encontra uma mulher e a pergunta que estava procurando uma pessoa chamada Tanya e pergunmta se ela a conhecia.Tanya diz que era a própria e pergunta a Shujinko se ele estava a mando do imperador Shao Kahn.Shujinko diz que não exatamente e veio pedi-la que libertasse a rainha Sindel pois ela foi injustamente presa e capturada pelas forças de Shao Kahn.Tanya ri da cara de Shujinko dizendo que ele era um homem velho e tolo pois ela foi instruida pessoalmente por Shao Kahn para guardar a sela com sua vida.Então ele teria que passar por ela se ele quisesse libertá-la.Shujinko diz que então assim seria e entra num combate contra Tanya.Após derrotar Tanya,Shujinko entra na sela de Sindel. Final (semi-canon e non-canon) de Tanya thumb|leftEm Edenia,Tanya localizou os textos antigos que descreviam o processothumb para fundir os Kamidogus em apenas um.Com essa informação,Onaga seria capaz de criar o Kamidogu único- uma ferramenta com um poder inexplicável.Como o rei dragão estava destraído,revelando em sua vitória,Tanya se aproveitou da situação para pegar o Kamidogu dele,assim obtendo o poder de um deus.Ela destruiu o rei dragão e se tornou a Overlord dos reinos. Final (semi-canon) de Jade thumb|leftA traidora Tanya tem dado ao rei dragão a informação que ele necessitava thumbpara finalizar e emerger o Kamidogu.Mas antes que ele conquistasse todos os reinos,Jade queria ver Tanya morta.Jade permitiu que os soldados de Baraka capturassem a simulando a sua derrota em batalha.Como Tanya aproximou-se da prisioneira,Jade esperou o momento certo e jogou uma órbita de vidro concentrado e cheio com a essência Tarkatânia nela. O vidro quebrou espalhando tudo o que continha sobre o corpo de Tanya.Baraka e todos os outros cairam em uma exaltação profunda.Eles perceberam tanya como um rival homem e instintamente atacaram-na.Eu duvido que ela sobreviveu ao ataque - diz Shujinko. Biografia Eu tinha sido chamada como uma executora da Deadly Alliance.Eu preferia o termo "embaixadora".Era meu dever de impor a vontade de Quan Chi e Shang Tsung sobre os habitantes de Outworld.Mas a regra dos feiticeiros foi de curta duração e eu me vi sem liderança,e desejava voltar para a minha terra natal,em Edenia.Quando Baraka me capturou,ele me deu uma escolha: servir o seu novo senhor de Outworld ou morrer.Eu vivi durante milhares de anos,porque eu tomei as decisões corretas.Prometi meu serviço ao Rei Dragão.Onaga estava ciente da invasão de Edenia por Shao Kahn,há tantos anos.Aparentemente,o Rei Dragão tinha sido assistido por Shao Kahn além da morte.Seja qual for o falecido imperador tinha tentado,Onaga foi determinado para completá-lo.Ele estava procurando por informações perdidas, feitiços antigos que se fundiriam aos seis Kamidogu em apenas um,torná-lo possível para ele exercer o seu poder combinado.Eu o trouxe para Edenia,onde eu acreditava que a informação ainda existia. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Tanya retorna na grande batalha do Armageddon.Ela luta nas Forças das Trevas.Tanya luta contra Jade mas morre junto com vários outros guerreiros ao tentar alcançar a Pyramid of Argus. Final (non-canon) de Tanya thumbO fogo de Blaze transformou Tanya em um ser conhecido como um Dragon Caller.Com um simples pensamento,ela era capaz de invocar espíritos dragão do éter em forma corpórea.Com um exército de dragões em seu comando,ela conquistou vários reinos.Logo,o próprio Shao Kahn iria chamá-la de "mestra". Biografia em forma de cartão Dada a escolha de lealdade ou morte,Tanya jurou servir o Rei Dragão.Ela ajudou o Senhor de Outworld para localizar informações importantes,necessárias para completar sua conquista dos reinos. Mortal Kombat (2011) Tanya faz sua aparição cameo em Mortal Kombat (2011) na arena Shao Kahn's Colosseum substituindo thumb|[[Tanya em sua aparição cameo em Mortal Kombat (2011).]]Kitana nas correntes. Mortal Kombat X ''Aparição como Non-Playable-Character'' Capítulo 2 thumb|left|Mileena diz a Tanya que as ordens já foram dadas.Kano inicialmente queria vender seu armamento para Kotal Kahn e logo o novo imperador pergunta se o mesmo sabia onde Mileena se escondia.O mesmo dizia que sabia e também todo o exército rebelde dela,mas Kano queria dinheiro em troca das preciosas informações.Mileena que estava observando o imperador logo responde a Tanya que as ordens já foram dadas.Rain logo retruca mas Mileena,logo diz que Kotal Kahn era um falso imperador e precisava ser deposto do poder.Rain logo dizia que Mileena thumb|Tanya sendo irônica com Kotal Kahn.deveria usar o poder do amuleto de Shinnok para conter a situação mas a mesma considerava este poder que causava sofrimento.Rain estava ficando preocupado mas Mileena dizia que não necessitava se Kano fizesse o que ela mandou.Então,os soldados tarkatâneos começam a invadir Z'Unkanrah e D'Vorah,Ermac e Erron Black correm para conte-los. Kotal Kahn vence e logo corre para tirar a vida do mercenário.Kotal Kahn esfaqueia as costas de Kano e tenta matá-lo mas a edeniana Tanya impede.Tanya fica feliz que o imperador lembrasse dela mas Kotal Kahn nunca esqueceria os comparças de Mileena.Tanya confiava que Mileena criasse uma Edenia livre de Outworld,coisa que Kotal Kahn recusou a fazer.Kotal Kahn defendia reinos unidos e Tanya recusava a união deles sob o domínio do guerreiro Osh-Tekk.Logo,diz que a rebelião dela que previnia que isso não ocorresse e logo os dois entram em combate.Kotal Kahn a vence e a chama de tola por acreditar em Mileena. Capítulo 6 D'Vorah e Cassie Cage chegam em Kuatan Jungle.D'Vorah e Cassie Cage aproximam se com cuidado.Escondidas thumb|Tanya noucalteia Cassie.thumb|left|Tanya rende Cassie,elas visam Rain e um tarkatâneo guardando o local.Rain logo pergunta para D'Vorah se ela estava vindo se render e se tratava de apenas uma traidora de Mileena. D'Vorah diz que se tratando de traição,"esta aqui" sabia de que Rain almejava o trono de thumb|left|D'vorah tenta sair sem Cassie.Outworld e pergunta porque ele seguia Mileena. Rain diz que ele apenas a thumb|A concepção de Tanya sobre os Kytnnsorientou e roubar o amuleto foi sua idéia,pois toda vez que Mileena usa o,ele a mata um pouco.D'Vorah logo entende o que Rain queria.Enfraquecendo os dois lados,Rain agiria com seu plano.Logo,a edeniana Tanya surpreende Cassie Cage que estava com sua arma e Rain golpeia D'Vorah.Rain diz que é uma pena que D'Vorah não irá usufruir de seus frutos e entram num combate.D'Vorah vence Rain dizendo que os esquemas dele terminavam ali.Enquanto isso, Cassie Cage era intensamente golpeada na cara por thumb|left|D'vorah prestes a matar Tanya e Rain mas é impedida por Cassie.Tanya.D'Vorah vê tal ato mas ignora e Tanya a impede de escapar.Tanya pergunta a D'Vorah se ela estava indo embora sem a amiga dela e afirma que o povo de D'Vorah pensa que os edenianos evitavam a ilha dos Kytinn por respeito a sua natureza solitária mas era porque eles não gostavam de Kytinns.D'Vorah afirma que os Kytinns gostam da solidão e ela estava prestes a atingir momentaneamente partindo com Tanya para um combate.D'Vorah vence dizendo que os edenianos morrerão! D'Vorah se posiciona para matar Rain e Tanya mas Cassie logo impede dizendo que eles não eram amigos e que D'Vorah não vai matá-los. ''Aparição como DLC'' Final (non canon e semi canon) de Tanya thumb|leftCom Mileena executada,os sonhos de uma Edenia livre de Tanya pareciam mortos também.Ela e os outros rebeldes eram fugitivos da thumbjustiça de Kotal Kahn.Seu companheiro de Edenia,Rain,provou ser um poderoso aliado satisfatório,mas ele havia se tornado inútil para ela.Em troca de clemência,Tanya informou a Kotal Kahn do paradeiro de Rain.Presa, mas viva,a conspiração de Tanya começava de novo. Biografia Assim como Kitana e Rain,Tanya é uma Edeniana,uma nativa de um mundo conquistado por Shao Kahn e incorporado a Outworld há milênios atrás.Os Edenianos tem lutado pela independência desde então.Apesar de ser uma habilidosa combatente,Tanya prefere modos mais sutis de alcançar seus objetivos.Recentemente,ela e Rain aliaram-se à antiga imperatriz de Outworld,Mileena.Tanya e Rain vão ajudar Mileena a recuperar seu trono em troca da criação de uma nova Edenia.O que será do relacionamento de Tanya com Mileena depois disso,ninguém pode dizer... Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MK4/GOLD/MKD/MKU/MKA *'Human Cannon Drill:' Tanya gira em forma de saca rolhas com os pés em chamas até o oponente.thumb|Xray de Tanya em MKX.(MK4,MKG,MKD,MKA) *'Surging Blast:' Tanya envia uma rajada de fogo no oponente.(MK4,MKG,MKD,MKA) *'Air Fire Blast: '''Tanya salta no ar e envia uma rajada de fogo em um ângulo de 45 graus no oponente.(MK4,MKG,MKD,MKA) *'Split Flip Kick':Tanya da uma cambalhota para frente e da um chute de fogo no oponente.(MK4,MKG,MKD,MKA,MKX) *'Find Me: Tanya envolve-se com uma névoa de fogo tornando-se invisivel.(MKD,MKA) Mortal Kombat X: Jogabilidade como Non-Playable-Character *'''Low Spin Kick - Tanya faz um giro menor com como chute. (MKX) *'Low Drill Kick' - Tanya faz um giro de chute menor. (MKX) *'Flip Kick' - Tanya faz um chute giratório. (MKX) *'Split Flip Kick' - Tanya faz uma meia lua de chute. (MKX) *'Teleport Away' - Tanya se teleporta para frente. (MKX) *'High Fireball' - Tanya joga uma grande bola de fogo. (MKX) *'Surging Blast' - Tanya faz seu movimento de jogar uma fireball no oponente. (MK4,MKG,MKA,MKX) Mortal Kombat X: Kobu-Jutsu *'Xray Move': Tanya pula e gira no ar com um golpe de calcanhar e com seu salto quebra o crânio do oponente. Logo após, Tanya segura nos ombros do oponente e pula por cima fazendo o pescoço quebrar e logo em seguida pula com seu corpo no pescoço do oponente fazendo ele ir ao chão para quebrar o rosto e toda a parte do crânio. (MKX) *'Low Spin Kick' *'Low Drill Kick' *'Flip Kick' *'Split Flip Kick' *'Teleport Away' *'Quick Teleport Away' *'Teleport Forward' *'Quick Teleport Forward' *'Air Teleport Away' *'Air Teleport Forward' *'Air Spin Kick' *'Air Split Drop' *'Tonfa Toss' *'Tonfa Throw' *'Bade Dive' *'Tonfa Swipe' *'Tonfa Strike' Dragon Naginata *'Low Spin Kick' *'Low Drill Kick' *'Flip Kick' *'Split Flip Kick' *'Teleport Away' *'Quick Teleport Away' *'Teleport Forward': *'Quick Teleport Forward' *'Air Teleport Away' *'Air Teleport Forward' *'Air Spin Kick' *'Air Split Drop' *'Air Staff Stance' *'Swing Kick' *'Spinning Kick' Pyromancer *'Low Spin Kick' *'Low Drill Kick' *'Flip Kick' *'Split Flip Kick' *'Teleport Away' *'Quick Teleport Away' *'Teleport Forward' *'Quick Teleport Forward' *'Air Teleport Away' *'Air Teleport Forward' *'Air Spin Kick' *'Air Split Drop' *'High Fireball' *'Surging Blast' *'Low Fireball' *'Surging Blast 2' *'Air Close Fire Blast' *'Air Surging Blast' *'Air Far Fire Blast' *'Air Surging Blast' *'Dark Shroud' *'Devil's Dust' Fatalities *'Kiss of Deceit': Tanya dá um beijo na bochecha do oponente, o que faz seus membros,tronco e cabeça torcer e contorcer em ângulos impossiveis, até explodir,semelhante ao Fatality de Kitana. (MK4,MKG) *'Neck Snap: ' Tanya monta nos ombros do oponente e gira em torno de três vezes,quebrando seu poscoço repetidamente.(MK4,MKG) *'Torture Rack:' Usando seu Jutsu Kobu,Tanya fatia o torso do oponente,sua garganta,e então esfaqueia o seu abdômen, fazendo-o sangrar até a morte com o Kobu nos joelhos.(MKD/MKU) *'Keebone Knive': Tanya rasga fora o osso da coxa do oponente e enpunhala-los no pescoço dele.(MKD/MKU) *'Bloody Bots':Tanya dá um chute em seu oponente fazendo-o cair no chão e atira seus Kobu Jutsus em suas mãos fazendo-o ficar preso no chão,e então enfia seus pés na barriga do oponente e na cabeça do oponente.(MKX) *'Edenian Drill':Tanya pula nas costas do oponente e usa seus pés para abrir um buraco no oponente,assim, pegando seu coração. (MKX) *'Hara-Kiri: Stab Eye:' Tanya rasga fora os ossos de suas coxas e enpunhala-se em sua cabeça através de suas órbitas.(MKD/MKU) *'Brutalities (MKX)': Tanya faz 5 Brutalities diferentes. (MKX) Curiosidades *O nome Tanya vem da irmã de Ed Boon, Tania. *Tanya foi, por pouco tempo, chamada como "clone de Jade",assim como Mileena é um clone de Kitana. *Apesar de ser uma ninja do sexo feminino,ela é a única cujo nos trajes nunca incluem um véu. *Tanya aparece ao fundo de Shao Kahn's Colosseum em Mortal Kombat (2011). *Em Mortal Kombat X,Tanya tem dois visuais diferentes. *Em Mortal Kombat X,Tanya fez aparições como DLC e Non-Playable-Character. *Em Mortal Kombat X,nas versões mobile,Tanya aparece em um Card segurando a cabeça de Jade. *Ajudou Mileena contra Kotal Kahn. *Tanya e Rain tem muitos aspectos em comum como: seus estilos de luta, Zi Ran Men,ambos ajudam Mileena em Mortal Kombat X e ambos são edenianos e rebeldes de Outworld. *Nas intros de Mortal Kombat X,Tanya é tratada como "a poderosa rebelde". *Em Mortal Kombat X,sua arma Dragon Naginata lembra o aspecto da Naginata de Hotaru. *Tanya tem uma aparência mais jovial em Mortal Kombat X do que suas versões passadas. *Em Mortal Kombat: Deception,é possível ver a referência da armadilha de Tanya no modo Konquest feita para capturar Liu Kang.Shujinko então pode avisá-lo para ele se prevenir. Galeria Tanya50.jpg Tanya's boomerang.jpg Tanya.png Tanya.jpg 200709-tanya.png|Pose de Tanya em ( MKA ) Tanya_MKX_DLC.jpg Tanyaload.jpg Tanyak.jpg|Tanya em Mortal Kombat Gold Tanya303.jpg Tanyawins.jpg Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Mortal Kombat: Deception Personagens Categoria:Edenians